Aerion Targaryen
Aerion Targaryen was the second son of prince Maekar Targaryen and the elder brother of prince Aemon and prince Aegon Targaryen. Aerion is best remembered by the Westerosi population for being a great example of the latent folly that could hit House Targaryen. Known for his cruelty and his sadistic personalty, Aerion liked to style himself as Aerion Brightflame, but is best remembered as Aerion the Monstrous or as The Prince Who Thought He Was a Dragon after drinking a cup of wildfire. Character and Appearance Aerion in his youth was a slim man and of average height. Having his family's Valyrian looks, he had curly silver-gold hair, sharp cheekbones, violet eyes and pale skin. Aerion's sadistic and arrogant nature however overshadow his handsome features. Aerion's relationship with his younger brother prince Aegon was terrible, and the boy has loathed his elder brother from a early age. Aerion had once thrown Aegon's pet cat in a well and even once come into bedroom in the night and held a knife to Aegon's genitals joking about turning him into a girl and marrying him. Aerion proved early-on to be both mad, cruel, narcissistic and dangerous, both personally and politically: he completely disrespected other lords whom he believed to be beneath him - he was dismissive of all smallfolk and did not love the people that he would have come to rule. Aerion was an intensely cruel man, winning a tournament by spearing a horse deliberately through the neck, and even violently punishing a puppet show on the basis that, in the show, a dragon lost. Aerion was obsessed with his own blood and the implications of it, particularly that he was a dragon incarnated. This factor stayed with him his whole life, to the point that he drank wildfire in the belief that it would transform him into a dragon. Tales of Dunk and Egg The Hedge Knight In the year 208AL, the Lord Ashford held a Tourney to celebrate his daughter's thirteenth name day. Prince Maekar had sent his two eldest sons, prince Daeron and prince Aerion, to the tourney at Ashford, in an effort to outshine his brother's son, Prince Valarr, who was competing in the tourney as well. In the jousting competition, the tourney had per-chosen five champions to represent Lord Ashford's young daughter. Prince Aerion partook in the jousting tourney against Ser Humfrey Hardying, one of champions defending Lady Ashford. In the joust Aerion charges his lance upwards to Ser Humfrey's warhorse and impales it. The horse dies falling on Ser Humfrey leg, breaking it. Prince Baelor witnessing this, awards Ser Humfrey by giving him Aerion's horse and delcaring the injured knight the victor. That night, prince Aerion attacks a puppeteer's booth and assaults the puppeteer, Tanselle. Aerion is in fury because of the puppeteer's display of a puppet show, showing a dragon dying in battle. Aerion proclaims to her that she is a traitor and tells her that "the dragon ought to never lose". In his anger Aerion breaks one of the puppeteer's fingers, Ser Duncan witnessing prince Aerion's cruelty assualts him and in the process knocks several of his teeth out. Aerion's men seize Dunk and have him arrested for striking the prince, though prince Aegon who too had witnesses at Aerion's attack of the puppeteer, asks Aerion to unhand Ser Dunk. Ser Dunk is later forced to compete in a Trial of Seven, that was demanded by Aerion. Aerion and his elder brother Daeron accuse Dunk of stealing Aegon. Since a Trial of Seven hadn't been invoked in one hundred years, Ser Dunk had to find seven combatants against the word of prince. Prince Aerion has the kingsguard and his father Maekar to fight with, against Ser Dunk and his six combantants. In the joust against Ser Dunk, Aerion tilts Dunk, but is grappled into submission by Ser Dunk. Aerion recants his accusation against Dunk, thus ending the Trial. After the end of tourney, Prince Maekar has son exiled to Lys, in an effort to appease the masses. Prince Maekar later apologises to Ser Dunk on his son's behalf. Exile and Death While in exile, Aerion served in the with Second Sons for a few years and was even rumored to have fathered some children in Lys. After returning to Westeros, one night, whilst drunk, Prince Aerion drank wildfire, after telling friends that this would transform him into a dragon. Instead, it resulted in his immediate death. The story of the "Prince Who Thought He Was a Dragon" is still told to children many decades later. After his death, his son, Maegor, was passed by the Great Council as a choice for the Iron Throne, in fear that his his son to had the same madness as Aerion. Category:Historical characters Category:House Targaryen Category:Princes Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Second Sons